Declare our Freedom
by Hawklan
Summary: Three young teenagers, heroes in their own right, are in Washington DC to see the festival for the Independence Day. They get noted by Nick Fury and their lives are changed. Buffy/Smallville/Harry Potter/Marvel


Declare our Freedom

based on the banner and idea from cloudleonsgurl over on TTH.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, he and his media belong to J.K. Rowling, the Avengers and Nick Fury to Marvel, Buffy to Joss Whedon and Clark to DC and the company behind Smallville. They're just taken for fun and not profit, so suing isn't worth your time.

Summary: Three young teenagers, heroes in their own right, are in Washington DC to see the festival for the Independence Day. They get noted by Nick Fury and their lives are changed.

Note: This will only be the start of the story. If and when I come back to it I can't say, so if you like my start and would like to add to it feel free to contact me.

I also tweaked the time lines so that all three would still be teens in 2012.

Thank you to Razial for giving this a once over, but besides that there was no beta read, so all errors belong to me and if you point them out nicely I'll fix them.

Chapter 1

Nick let out a sigh as he put down the remote controller. His mind has proved itself again as he watched the three dossiers on the screen before him. Two he had seen himself today while watching the celebrations for 4th of July and the third was brought to his attention by Natasha. His mind had nagged him all day that he had seen those face somewhere before and it had proven itself right after he had let the pictures, the Widow had taken for him, run trough SHIELD's databanks. It took a while because the files weren't flagged as to important, but now he had them on screen. He quickly flew over the first profile:

-P-

Name: Buffy Anne Summers

Birthdate: May 19th 1995

Relatives: Joyce Summers (mother), Hank Summers (father), Dawn Summers (sister)

Affiliates: Scooby Gang (see links to Alexander Lavelle Harris, Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg  
Watchers Council

Occupation: Student at Sunnydale High

Best Friends: Willow Rosenberg, Alexander Lavelle Harris

Enemies: Mostly vampires and some low level demons.

Place Of Birth: Los Angeles, California, USA

Usual Place Of Operations: Sunnydale

Powers: Super-Human strength, reflexes and agility (guessed to be four times above that of an average human)

Current Notes: Miss Summers left Sunnydale for Los Angeles after she threw Angel (aka Angelus) through an unknown portal. She spent a bit there working as a waitress until a girl, she had saved from a vampire, invited her to join her for the Independence Day celebrations in Washington DC.

Status: May be open for recruiting and training.

-P-

He looked up to Natasha, which sat at the conference table with him, and said, "She really could profit from it if we talk to her and offer her some training. We should really have a long talk with Mr. Travers about how he handles the Watchers and the Slayers." Here he paused for a moment and then continued with a smile. "That would be a nice job for your skills Natasha."

Natasha looked at her boss for a moment and then she had a smile on her face which made even Nick gulp. "I would enjoy that. After reading the files about him and the Watchers I would have requested that duty if you hadn't offered it. But first I would like some time to help train Miss Summers a bit if she agrees."

"Hmm…yes that would be helpful and you could also try to smoothen out some off her character flaws," Nick mused.

Natasha smiled. Nick would never know what hit him after she was finished with the Slayer. She looked at the second profile and asked, "So what are your plans for him?"

-P-

Name: Clark Kent

Birthdate: March 05th 1995

Relatives: Jonathan Kent (adoptive father), Martha Kent (adoptive mother), real parents unknown

Affiliates: Lex Luthor, Oliver Queen

Occupation: Former Student at Smallville High, Reporter for the school paper

Best Friends: Chloe Sullivan, Lana Lang

Enemies: unknown, mostly people with strange abilities

Place Of Birth: unknown, possible Metropolis

Usual Place Of Operations: Smallville

Powers: not really known, feats of super-human strength and speed were witnessed by SHIELD agents. No further data available.

Current Notes: Arrived with his adoptive parents in Washington DC for Independence Day after graduation.

Status: May be open for recruiting.

-P-

After Nick had looked over the data again he was thinking for a while and then finally he turned back to Natasha to answer her question. "I'm not sure yet, but he seems to be the hero type and if we can recruit him and put him under some training he could be quite the asset to SHIELD and it would be much better than if some of the other groups would grab him."

He took a deep breath while watching at the screen again and reading the third profile.

-P-

Name: Harry James Potter

Birthdate: July 30th 1995

Relatives: Lilly Potter (mother, deceased), James Potter (father, deceased), Petunia Dursley (aunt), Vernon Dursley (uncle), Dudley Dursley (cousin)

Affiliates: Wand Wizards, Albus Dumbledore

Occupation: Student at Hogwarts, Scotland

Best Friends: Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Weasley

Enemies: Tom Marvello Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, aka You-Know-Who (deceased)

Place Of Birth: Godric's Hollow, England

Usual Place Of Operations: Hogwarts

Powers: Magic, Wand Wizard

Current Notes:  
Mr. Potter started a tour through the USA after he defeated Voldemort to escape the media trouble. Currently in DC to watch Independence Day

Status: May be open for recruiting if contacted carefully. Suggestion: Training with Doctor Strange could prove to be interesting.

-P-

"I'm more worried about him. He has proven to be quite the powerful wizard, even more than those damn Brits wanted us to believe. But he hadn't it easy so far and it speaks a lot for him that he didn't break under all that pressure so far. I would like to have him in our team as well and I think he really could use someone to talk to. You know PTSD wouldn't surprise me after all the psychological traumas he has gone through without much help from his allies. We should at least offer him help for that and then see how it goes."

"So when do you plan to …," Widow started to ask, but she was interrupted by an Agent who stormed into the room.

"Sir, we have a situation on the ground," he yelled and before Nick could ask he continued. "It seems like an ISO-8 powered group is trying to disrupt the celebrations down in DC and is attacking civilians randomly."

"Damn," Fury cursed. "I thought we had contained that stuff weeks ago. Widow, gather a team and get down there, yesterday," he ordered.

Natasha just nodded and rushed out of the room already ordering several of her team members to the flight deck.

+D+

(Meanwhile down in DC)

Harry enjoyed the fireworks and the festival atmosphere here on the American bank holiday. He watched the fireworks for a while and wandered around a bit and it seemed a lot of people were doing the same. From time to time he caught sight of a beautiful blond girl who had to be around his age. It looked like she was enjoying the festival with together with another girl, who had used the occasion of the day to paint her lips and eyebrows in the colors and style of the American flag. It looked quite stunning on the young girl, but his gaze always drifted back to the blond girl. He couldn't say why, but somehow she intrigued him.

After he had seen them for the fifth or sixth time he decided to go near them and maybe start a conversation with them. Never being too good with girls he took a deep breath and started to walk near them. Just a few inches before he reached them another young teenage boy around their age started to talk to the blond. With all the noise around Harry couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he could see them start to laugh.

Sighing about another missed opportunity he started to turn away from them, but before he could finish that move he saw how a man dressed in a strange costume pulled a blade and stabbed the girl, which was here with the blond, into the back.

While Harry tried to get to them he pulled his wand and silently cast a Stupefy on the attacker. The moment the attacker fell down right beside his victim the young blond and the teenager talking to her finally noted what was happening around them, as did the crowd around them. While most people tried to get away in a small panic, two others, who were dressed quite strangely as well, stayed around. One pulled a short sword and the other an axe and both quickly started to attack the two young teenagers near them.

Before Harry could reach them the fight was already over. The one with the sword had attacked the blond girl, which sidestepped that attack in quite a fast move and then, with one punch against her attacker's temple, knocked him out. At the same time the axe wielder attacked the dark-haired teenage and was subdued even faster and Harry couldn't say how. One moment the guy was attacking the boy and the next he lay down on the ground moaning painfully.

The moment Harry finally reached them he knelt down besides the hurt girl and looked her over. He looked up at the two others and said, "Hi I'm Harry. Can you hold her still? Then I might be able to help her."

While the male teenager knelt down beside him and hold the girl he said, "I'm Clark. Did you take the first one out?"

Harry froze for a moment wondering how to answer then he decided he didn't care about secrecy right now, the Wizarding world had done little for him of late and he owed them nothing so he only nodded as he inspected the wound closer. Then he turned to the blond and asked, "Can you pull the blade out? Then I close the wound."

"I'm Buffy and yes I can. Just say when," she replied while kneeling down as well and preparing to pull the blade out. At this moment she did not give a damn about keeping her secret, her friend was wounded and with all the panic no one had noted her actions. Plus she got the feeling these two who had stopped to help had their own secrets to keep, hopefully there would be no fallout from this.

Harry took a deep breath and then said, "Now." The moment the blade came out of the wound he pointed his wand at it and said "Episkey." Luckily for the girl he had become quite good at this spell during the war against Voldemort and so the wound began to close right away without any problems.

Buffy and Clark looked a bit surprised, but Harry noted not too much. Which Buffy proved right away with what she now said, "Oh you are one of those wand wizards Giles had told me about?" surprising Harry a little but again he only nodded. "How is Kitty doing?" she asked.

Relived he wouldn't have to explain what he was Harry replied, "She looks fine. The wound has closed and she should wake up soon."

Just in the moment as Clark wanted to say something as well he was interrupted by a loud shout. "ALL HAIL TO HYDRA."

The three looked up and saw a few more men storming into their direction, all aimed with a gun of one sort or another.

While Buffy quickly grabbed the sword of her former attacker, Clark disappeared with a rush and Harry pointed with his wand onto a nearby trashcan and then banished it at full speed at one of the attackers. It hit him against the head and knocked him out right away.

In that time Clark grabbed the guns of three more and had knocked them out as well.

Buffy tried to get near the last one, but the bad thing with a sword against guns is that the gun is much faster if the sword wielder is a bit away. Before she had made even half the way the guy raised the gun and pulled the trigger several times.

Suddenly there was a blur in front of her and she was suddenly standing somewhere else, blinking a few times she suddenly realized she was behind the shooter. Growling in anger she charged towards him. Only a small part of her gave any thought as to how she had survived being shot at and how she had gotten behind the gunman. Clark breathed a sigh of relief, he'd made it in time to save to blond haired girl who said her name was Buffy. He was feeling a little exposed here, but he had to help her and the younger man who had helped heal her friend.

Before the shooter could recover from his surprise and turn around Buffy hit him with the broadside of the sword and knocked him out instantly.

The three teenagers locked at each other and finally Harry asked the question they all had on their mind. "What do we do now?"

"Let's bind them and then we should get away from here, unless you want to be asked a lot of questions none of us wants to answer," Clark replied.

Harry just nodded and quickly conjured some ropes and they went to the task of binding their attackers. Sadly it really looked like the three teenagers were out of luck, because while they were still binding their attacks they all saw a helicopter touchdown not too far from them.

The three sighed and waited what would happen next.


End file.
